Dexter vs Howdy
by Cappy Bijou
Summary: We all know that Dexter and Howdy tend to be competitive when it comes to Pashmina. Find out what happens! Please review! Thanks!
1. The Battle Begins!

**Dexter vs. Howdy**

**All the ham-hams are in the clubhouse. Dexter and Howdy have just arrived, and they have just spotted Pashmina.**

**Both: Pashmina! (Heart-shaped eyes)**

**Both hamsters turn to face each other and start fighting.**

**Dexter: She's mine!!**

**Howdy: No, she's mine!!**

**Dexter: MINE!!**

**Howdy: MINE!!**

**Pashmina: Stop it! Boys! Boys!**

**Dexter and Howdy: We're not boys! We're Ham-Hams!**

**Pashmina: Oh, that's right. My mistake. But please stop fighting!**

**Bijou: Zat's right. You two had better stop fighting.**

**Pashmina: You both are behaving like children! I'm ashamed of you!**

**Dexter: Howdy, look at what you've done! You've made Pashmina angry.**

**Howdy: Me? You were shouting too!**

**Dexter: How dare you anger my sweet Pashmina!**

**Howdy: Like I said, you were shouting too!**

**Dexter: I don't care! This is your entire fault!**

**Howdy: I am NEVER talking to you again!**

**Pashmina: See? You're fighting again! Stop being immature!**

**Dexter (didn't hear Pashmina): I am never talking to you again too!**

**Pashmina: If you two fight some more, I'll never talk to you again!**

**Dexter and Howdy: We promise not to fight anymore (both have waterfall tears running down their faces)**

**Hamtaro: Good. Now you two should apologize to each other and be friends once again.**

**Dexter and Howdy shake hands and apologize to each other. When everyone went back to whatever they had been doing…**

**Dexter: It's not over yet, Howdy old pal!**


	2. Uproar in the Clubhouse

**Dexter vs. Howdy**

**Chapter 2 – Uproar in the clubhouse**

**Dexter: It's not over yet, Howdy old pal!**

**Howdy was feeling rather irritable. "What? I'm not OLD! And I'm definitely not your pal! Not after what just happened!" **

**"So what?" Dexter said. "I don't care! Who would want to be friends with a super-dumb hamster, anyway?"**

**Hamtaro and the others heard them shouting at each other. They were very concerned but they couldn't do anything.**

**"I don't believe it! They just apologized to each other and now they've started fighting again!" Sandy shook her head disbelievingly.**

**"Dexter and Howdy should solve this problem themselves. We shouldn't interfere," said Hamtaro.**

**Pashmina was really mad. "I've had enough of their bickering!" she complained.**

**"You hear that? Pashmina has had enough of you!" Howdy told Dexter triumphantly.**

**"No, it's YOU she was referring to!" Dexter argued.**

**"Oh my gosh!" Bijou cried. "They're throwing things at each other. I had no idea it would get this serious!"**

**"We have to separate them. All this shouting is giving me a headache," Maxwell said.**

**"Yeah, good idea," Boss said.**

**"I have a better idea," Cappy spoke up. "Why don't we hit them both on the head with my cap?" He pointed up at the big pan he was wearing on top of his head.**

**Everyone laughed, thinking Cappy was only kidding. **

**"I'm serious!" Cappy protested. "We hit them, and they go out cold! Don't you think it's a good way to make them keep quiet? If this fighting continues, we'll never have peace in the clubhouse!" **

**"He has a point," said Bijou.**

**"I think we shouldn't," said Sandy. "What if they get a concussion?"**

**"Oh, I didn't think of that," Cappy sighed in disappointment. "You're right, it could be dangerous. Oh, hey, they're starting to cool down a bit."**

**As if on cue, Howdy started shouting louder. Dexter, not to be outdone, turned his volume up two notches. The shouting competition was deafening.**

**"I think I spoke too soon," Cappy said sheepishly.**

**"They're really starting to get on my nerves!" Boss growled. "We have to do something!"**

**"I have a plan," Sandy smiled secretly. "Huddle up, everyone!"**

**Everyone huddled together to hear Sandy's plan.**

**"Okay, here's what we'll do…" **

**A/N: Sorry we took sooooo long! Stay tuned for 'Chapter 3 – The Surefire Plan' to find out what Sandy has in mind. Oh, please review if you have the time! Thanks a bunch!**


	3. Sandy's Surefire Plan

Dexter vs. Howdy Chapter 3 - Sandy's Surefire Plan 

**"Okay, here's what we'll do…" **

**The clubhouse was quiet except for the noise made by Howdy and Dexter.**

**"Cappy's idea inspired me," Sandy began. "Cappy's plan was to knock them out cold, right?"**

**Everyone nodded.**

"But it could be dangerous, so I thought we could hurt them in another way which wouldn't be too dangerous," Sandy continued in a hushed tone. "I'll need your help, Pashmina and Cappy. Pashmina, I need you to pretend to like Cappy."

**"What!" Cappy gasped. "Uh-uh." He shook his head vigorously, nearly causing his brand new cap to fall off.**

**"Please? Come on, this is for their own good," Sandy tried to coax Cappy. "You see, if they think Pashmina likes someone else, they'll get jealous, right? That's how we get them."**

**"Okay, I'll do it," Cappy finally agreed.**

**"Great! How about you, Pashmina?" Sandy asked.**

**Pashmina appeared to be deep in thought. "Well," she said after a long pause, "I guess it'll be okay."**

**"Yay! Thanks, you guys. Okay, first, we make them think Pashmina likes Cappy. Then when we're sure that they're jealous, we'll make it look as if Cappy likes Pashmina too!" The ham-hams smiled and nodded as Sandy filled them in on the plan.**

**"So what do we do?" Cappy asked.**

**"You just walk up to Dexter and Howdy and try to get them to stop fighting.  You'll definitely be pushed out of the way and your cap will fall off. Along comes Pashmina, and she'll straighten your cap. Dexter and Howdy may not get jealous straightaway, but after this sort of thing happens a few times, they'll definitely start feeling jealous."**

**"Oh, that's a good plan!" Hamtaro said. "You're brilliant, Sandy. It's amazing how you know exactly what they'll do."**

**"Thanks!" said Sandy. "Okay, time to put the plan into action!" **

**A/N: Hey there! We wish to thank all those who reviewed. So what do you think? Check out Cappy and Pashmina's acting skills in the next chapter – Lights! Camera! Action!**


	4. Sandy's Surefire Plan Phase 2

Chapter 5- Sandy's Surefire Plan (Phase 2)

"Hey, Ham-hams," Sandy said the next morning. Dexter and Howdy hadn't arrived yet. "I've been thinking about our plan to get those two to stop fighting. Wait till you hear what will happen next…."

The Ham-hams all leaned forward. "What, Sandy? Tell us!" Hamtaro cried.

"Cappy and Pashmina are going out on a date!" Sandy announced.

"A DATE??!!" the ham-hams cried. "Isn't that way too serious?"

"Well, I thought it would be Cappy's way of repaying Pashmina for rescuing his cap."

"Boy, this is weird," Boss scratched his head. "I mean, taking a girl out on a date just because she rescued your cap."

"But it was a brand-new cap!" Sandy exclaimed. "I'm sure it meant a lot to Cappy."

"Yeah, OK," said Boss. "Say, if I rescued a girl's cap, would she wanna go out with me?" He asked hopefully.

The ham-hams sweatdropped. "Err….I guess so," Maxwell replied.

"So, it's agreed? When Dexter and Howdy get here, we'll spring into action immediately!"

"Yeah!" the Ham-hams high-fived. 

*   *   *

Dexter arrived half an hour later. By then the ham-hams had finalized their plans, which included more acting by Pashmina and Cappy.

"Boy, at this rate, Cappy and I are going to turn into professional actors!" Pashmina joked.

"Yeah, I feel as if we're starring in a movie!" Cappy grinned.

When Howdy arrived, he said hi to all the ham-hams. Then he caught Dexter's eye and the two ham-hams glared at each other.

"You know, if looks could kill, those two would be dead by now," Maxwell commented.

"Now's the perfect opportunity!" Sandy said. "And….action!"

Cappy went over to Pashmina. "Pashmina, thanks for cleaning up my brand-new cap yesterday," he said in an audible voice. "I'd like to _take you out_ for dinner as a token of my gratitude," he added, carefully stressing the words' take you out'.

"It was no problem, Cappy," Pashmina replied. "And yes, I'd LOVE to have dinner with you."

Dexter and Howdy heard the whole thing. Their mouths were wide open, and they were red with jealousy. In their minds, they were thinking the same thing: _How could Cappy do this to me? He knows I love Pashmina!!! And I thought Pashmina loved me too!_

"How about tonight?" Cappy asked. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sure," said Pashmina.

Howdy and Dexter's hearts dropped. NOOOOOOO! They were screaming inside, but didn't dare to shout out loud. They felt as if their heart were broken in two.

A/N: That was a REALLY LONG break we took!!!!! Special thanks to MoonlitMeowth for reviewing! Your reviews really inspired us, and we got to work immediately! ^_^


End file.
